newlooneytunesfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl
Carl is a character in New Looney Tunes. Physical Appearance Carl is a tall, gray rabbit who wears a long, black cloak. He carries a tall, bent walking stick with a carrot tied to the end, which has a chunk bitten off of it. Bio He first appeared in "The Grim Rabbit" as he came to take Smitih Bugs but Bugs would evade him by leading him to a carwash, putting a dead fish in his rope so a bear would attack him from the inside and etc. In the end of the episode Carl decides to forget his job of taking Bugs' soul, but not before being attacked again by the bear. He made his next appearance in "Grim on Vacation" when he and his wife, Cheryl, are relaxing in Tahiti. Unbeknownst to his wife, Carl only chose Tahiti because he knew Bugs would be there too. Throughout the episode Carl attempts to kill Bugs numerous times, only to have his wife interfere with his job. In the end of the episode after saving Bugs and Cheryl, Carl is given a free month on the island, with unlimited access to all the activities there. He made his third appearance in "Your Bunny or Your Life" in which Carl chases Bugs throughout town. Bugs tricks him into buying a lottery ticket and escapes. Carl chases him but loses him as he gets tired along the way. A Bugs disguising as an employee serving free samples tries to trick Carl into trying the drink. Carl enjoys it and Bugs tricks him with deals that eventually surpass his wallet. Once Carl puts them back because he realizes he has no more money, Bugs has already escaped. Carl then sees the lottery numbers on TV and wins. The crowd attempts to take pictures of Carl, but Bugs escaped again so he pushes them aside, takes the money, and chases Bugs. Bugs throws tacks on his clothes resulting in him stuck through the airvent of the subway. Bugs then leaves and Carl gets hit by every train that passes by until he is launched and lands near Bugs. Hoping to say goodbye to Bugs, the IRS comes and arrests Carl for failing to pay taxes on his lottery check and takes him away. In "Just One of Those Days", Carl teams up with various villains to eliminate Bugs. Their antics all fail and Bigfoot throws all of the bad guys (with Bugs by accident) into the forest. In "Quiet the Undertaking", Carl chases Bugs to a space museum where they get locked in. They become friends temporarily until Bugs pisses Carl off. Bugs tricks Carl to get in the lenses of the telescope, where he is sent to the moon by a long launching telescope. It is unknown if Carl will appear in the third season. Appearaces *106a. "The Grim Rabbit" (debut) *113b. "Grim on Vacation" *121a. "Your Bunny or Your Life" *139a. "Just One of Those Days" *147a. "Quiet the Undertaking" Category:Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Antagonists Category:New Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males